Typically, swimming pools are used for swimming, diving and other water-based recreation. Apart from swimming, people also like to relax and enjoy sitting in the swimming pool, especially in a hot climate. Various seating arrangements are available for use in the swimming pool. Such seating arrangements are usually aligned on wall of the swimming pool. However, such seating arrangements restrict movement of a user to a particular place. Also, various floatable seating arrangements are available which allow the user to float on the water of the swimming pool. However, such floatable seating arrangements are uncomfortable because of their bobbing movement in the water. Also, while using such floatable seating arrangements the user has to remain vigil and maintain the balance to remain seated on the floatable seating arrangement which may cause inconvenience to the user.